Bert en Ernie's Fanbox
This special 30th anniversary "Fan Box" features three CDs with the best material of Bert and Ernie from previous album releases. It features songs from the show, as well as songs that were specially made for the Dutch Bert & Ernie albums. Track listing '''CD 1: Troeteleendje, Alfabetmars, Wat Een Weer' #Hé Hé Hé We Maken Muziek (Hey Hey Hey We're Making Music) - Bert & Ernie #Hard En Zacht (Loud and Soft) - Bert & Ernie #Troeteleendje (Rubber Duckie) - Ernie #Ik (Me) - Bert (and Ernie) #Alfabetmars (Alphabet March) - Bert & Ernie (and Kermit and Grover) #Vind Je Me Aardig? (Do You Like Me?) - Bert & Ernie #Rommel Rommel Rommel (Mess Mess Mess) - Bert & Ernie #De Lepel En De Pan (Clink, Clank) - Bert & Ernie #Weer eens wat anders (Something Different) - Bert & Ernie #Oom Rudolf's Dixielandband (Uncle Rudolf's Dixieland Band) - Bert & Ernie #Geen ruzie in de auto (Don't Fight In The Car) - Bert & Ernie #Wat moet ik doen (What Should I Do) - Bert & Ernie (Ernie sings solo) #Wat een weer! (Such Weather!) - Bert & Ernie #Hoe heet je (What's Your Name) - Bert & Ernie CD 2: Neuzenlied, Alleen, Opruimen #Zingen over dingen (Singing About Things) - Bert & Ernie #Ik Ben Mijn Lieve Hondje Kwijt (Has Anybody Seen My Dog) - Ernie (and Bert) #Stel Je Voor (Imagine That) - Ernie #Paperclip (The Paperclip) - Bert #Kompedompedoeli - Bert & Ernie (and Uncle Rudolf) #Neuzenlied (Nose Song) - A Monster (Bert and Ernie are erroneously credited!) #Alleen (Alone) - Bert & Ernie #Wat een gedonder (What A Thunder) - Bert & Ernie #Heel veel van elkaar (Each other Very Much) - Bert & Ernie #Jouw Cijfer Bert (Six) - Bert & Ernie #De wereld rond (Around The World) - Bert & Ernie #De regenboog (The Rainbow) - Bert & Ernie #Opruimen (Put It Away) - Bert & Ernie #Het Tekenlied (The Drawing Song) - Bert & Ernie CD 3: La La La, Toe Maak Geen Troep, Waarom Waarom Waarom #Kneuterdijkse rimram - Bert & Ernie #La La La - Bert & Ernie #Drie Mooie Kleuren (Just Three Colors) - Bert & Ernie #Welle belle wals (Welle Belle Waltz) - Bert & Ernie #Tegenstellingen-lied (The Opposite Song) - Bert & Ernie #Wij komen er wel (We Will Get There) - Bert & Ernie #Panne panne pech (Total Loss) - Bert & Ernie #Toe Maak Geen Troep (Don't Throw That Trash on the Ground) - Ernie #Van Boven Naar Beneden (From Top to Bottom) - Bert & Ernie #Bert & Ernie - Bert & Ernie #W (The National Association of "W" Lovers) - Bert & Ernie #Waarom waarom waarom (Why Why Why) - Bert & Ernie #Maak er wat van (Make Something Of It) - Bert & Ernie #Hou Het Park Schoon Voor De Duiven (Keep The Park Clean For The Pigeons) - Bert Performers * Paul Haenen as Bert and Grover * Wim T. Schippers as Ernie and Kermit * J.P. Clous van Mechelen as Uncle Rudolf * and others Trivia * Voice actors Wim T. Schippers and Paul Haenen wrote many of the songs from these albums. See also *Sesamstraat discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesamstraat Albums